borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapier
Melee multiplier confirmation? The Special Weapon Effects page lists this as "Increases melee damage by an extra 900%. This is stacked with the 200% melee damage by the bayonet attachment". Can anyone confirm that value? If so, I imagine it should be reflected on the Rapier page itself. WhackyGordon (talk) 21:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : That is definitely untrue, i just tried on some lv 30 skags, hit the skag without the weapon eqp'd for 9484, then with the weapon, i hit 28450... we take those 2 numbers and divide the larger by the smaller and get 2.9997, which is a x3 multiplier, which equals out to 100% normal damage with 200% more added from the weapon if it were 900% on top of 100%+200% it would be about 2700% or an x27 multiplier - which would be about 256068 or 256k, which is rather ridiculous (i am a sniping build zer0 - imagine a melee build!), or if it were even 900% it would be 85356 Beesafree (talk) 03:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : the 900% may be the damage received.... Beesafree (talk) 03:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : Brilliant. I'm positive you're correct Beesafree. IIRC the person who put up 900% said he got that number from the code. He probably just misunderstood what the 900% melee damage increase was. --M0xxy (talk) 04:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome work.. and also a frightening discovery. +900% melee damage means 10x received melee damage! Definitely to be reserved for use only when a character is unlikely (or impossible) to be hit, such as an invisible Zer0, or any character already in Fight For Your Life mode. Otherwise, even the weakest melee mob's hit is going to put someone on their knees! : I haven't labbed it to confirm the +900%, but I'm going to put it on the main article. If someone else labs it first, please remove it if it's incorrect, or update this Talk page to let me know if it's correct, thanks :D : Cykeisme (talk) 21:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I fact-tagged that so that it does get checked. I use a Slag Rapier as the main weapon for my mostly-melee Salvador, where it stacks well with Fistful of Hurt. Can't wield it against Bullymongs, but it's safe against most bandits, though you will take a lot of damage from the ones who do know to melee you back. Note that the Rapier bonus doesn't augment the bonus from a Strength relic, though it does augment skill melee damage bonuses. Dämmerung 21:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, forgot to test it yesterday again. Anyway, so for some reason when you wield a Rapier, equipping a Strength relic with +% Melee Damage doesn't have any effect? Cykeisme (talk) 21:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : The Strength relic's effect is not amplified by any weapon melee bonuses, Rapier or otherwise. I use a Health relic instead in the hope of surviving the Curse a little longer. Dämmerung 22:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Krieg, the notes on his page say "From Level 45 on, a bladed weapon with a melee-bonus of +50% will weaken his melee attacks". Does this still strengthen them? --Azaram (talk) 16:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : Rapier is still very much worth using (though note that it won't be in hand during Buzz Axe Rampage). Also, a Maylay Shield shield changes the calculation, since wielded weapon bonuses amplify the Roid damage. Dämmerung 19:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) FROM melee attacks or from USING melee? There seems to be a change in the Curse of the Porcelain Fist between the reversions at some point. It used to say "The user takes increased damage from Melee attacks.", but as of Epicpoke's revision it had been changed to "The user takes damage from using melee attacks", which I believe is not correct. I checked back, and it's been 'takes increased damage from' since the beginning, so I fixed that one line. --Azaram (talk) 14:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC)